Good Morning Voldemort
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: "Hermione, your husbands chuckling in the way that means he's plotting my murder. Again!" Sequel to The Princess and The Ferret. Hermione tries to convince them to watch Hairspray, which brings back some fond memories for Draco. Rated for immature adults.


**A/N: This proves why you shouldn't let me watch Hairspray! while eating something with sugar. This can be seen as a sequel to "The Princess and the Ferret". A few years have passed, obviously, but Harry just couldn't stop telling his stories, now could he? ;)**

**P.S. Draco is telling everyone the story at the flashback scene, just to clear that up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hairspray.**

* * *

><p>"Yes! No more of Potter's stupid stories!" Draco exclaimed in glee from the couch.<p>

"And I thought you liked my stories," Harry said sarcastically. He was sitting on the loveseat with his arm around Ginny.

Ron rolled his eyes at them. "Yes Harry. Malfoy enjoyed your stories so much he threatened to throw you out the fifth story window."

"No, no, no. It was the sixth floor window." Draco wanted to make sure the facts were set straight. "The fifth floor would only result in minimal maiming."

"And you say we're violent," Lavendar commented as she snuggled closer to Ron.

Hermione chose this time to come into the room holding that rectangular thing she called a "DVD case". Draco still had no idea what DVD was. It had been just a few hours ago when they had sent all of their children off to Hogwarts, for the youngest children had turned eleven. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavendar were now having an adult movie night at Malfoy Manor. Movie night, a tradition that Hermione had brought into the wizarding world with her, usually consisted of some sappy romance film which the men had to sit through (watching in agony) while the women sighed and fawned over the male lead.

But apparently Hermione had a slightly (key word: slightly) different idea. Not only was it possible for it to turn out completely cheesy, but it was a musical.

Ginny peeked over Hermione's shoulder and squealed, causing Draco to cringe.

"I love Hairspray!" the red head exclaimed.

Hairspray. _Oh sweet Merlin_. Draco couldn't help but chuckle a little at the memory that had just surfaced.

"Hermione," Harry pretty much whined. "Your husband's chuckling in the way that means he's plotting my murder. Again!"

"Contrary to popular belief, Potter, the world does not revolve around you."

"Says the prince that turned into a ferret, then a werewolf, broke a glass slipper, ate a poison apple instead of the princess, became the Wicked Wizard of the West-"

"Became the what of the what?" Draco asked, offended.

Ron chortled. "You mean you didn't hear Harry's gorgeous rendition of "The Witch of Oz"?"

"Why do we put up with you three?" Lavnedar asked of no one in particular. No one could give her an answer either.

"Back to what we were saying before," Hermione said, "Draco, you know you're not allowed to murder Harry or cause him physical or mental harm."

"Believe it or not," Draco began.

"I choose not," Ginny announced.

Draco ignored her. "I was not planning Potter's death, no matter how soon I'd like it to come."

_Slap!_

Draco put his hand to his cheek. "Hurts everytime."

"What were you chuckling at, then?" Ron asked, trying to contain his laughter.

Draco sighed contently. "The movie brings back memories."

_Flashback_

_The blond six year-old boy was running madly throughout the huge mansion. Draco's mother, Narcissa, had just watched a muggle musical with him and actually allowed him to eat candy. That was, in all honesty, a dire mistake._

_Being the son of Lucius Malfoy, he had heard the name Voldemort spoken every once in a while. Draco, being the little sugar high demon he was, thought that it sounded like a word that had been repeated over and over again in the very first song of the movie._

_So it was to Lucius's obvious astonishment to see his son skipping around the house singing_

_"Good morning Voldemort!"_

_Luciuc turned to Narcissa._

_"You let him watch that Muggle musical, didn't you?" he asked, knowing the tune all too well. She had forced Lucius himself to watch it a few years ago._

_She nodded._

_"And he had sugar, didn't he?"_

_Another nod._

_"It might be best to never let this happen again."_

_Draco was totally oblivious to his parents' conversation and continued singing his new favourite song._

_End of Flashback_

This, as was probably expected, had everyone in hysterics. Ron was literally rolling on the floor laughing; Harry was bent over clutching his stomach; Ginny held a hand over her mouth in a failed attemtpt to cease her laughter; Lavendar let out an unladylike snort; and Hermione was quickly dissolving into a mass of giggles.

And Draco? He just sat there, enjoy the fact that he actually made people laugh.

"I remember one morning, Voldemort came into a Death Eater meeting and, being polite for once, said "Good morning" to us all. It took all of the control I had not to burst out singing."

Since Draco had only been a Death Eater for a month or two, and then joined the Order (the reasons he had had been only known by himself, Hermione and Ginny, because as she puts it "I know everything!"), they were all able to joke a bit about that part of his past.

"I can see it now," Harry managed to say. "You, jumping up on the table and just belting it out."

"Lucius banging his head on the table," Ron added.

"Narcissa trying not to laugh," Hermione said.

"Bellatrix staring at you in confusion," Lavendar said between giggles.

"And Voldemort looking absolutely terrified," Ginny finished. The six burst into laughter again, imagining the scene.

Once the laughter had calmed down, Hermione put on the movie. And, because they were all such mature adults, the minute "Good Morning Baltimore" started playing... you can guess what they did.

"Dear Merlin!" a familiar voice exclaimed from the doorway.

They all turned to see Lucius Malfoy (because he just popped in from time to time) do a facepalm.

He then began making his way to the stairs, on his way up to his old study to pick somthing up.

"NONE OF YOU ARE ALLOWED TO HAVE SUGAR EVER AGAIN!" Lucius called out from the second floor.

The six "mature and responsible" adults all looked at each other for a few seconds before dissolving into another fit of hysterics, leavng Lucius to think that they were all lunatics.

* * *

><p><em>That Summer...<em>

"And on this show was a boy named Foydra Comal, who all the girls seemed to love, although no one knew why."

"HERMIONE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Lucius was obviously OOC, but it wouldn't have worked any other way. Hope this sequel was worthy of your precious time.<strong>

**And yes: At the very end is Harry telling yet another one of his stories and Draco is calling out for Hermione to stop Harry again.**

**:D**


End file.
